


To touch you.

by orphan_account



Series: The Two Crowns : B Side [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, F/M, Smut, bedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will never do so.” She had answered, voice as clear as his, her back straightening, proud like the Sun she had flowered under, and was sheltered in. Sent there by his own means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To touch you.

When she gazed at her Lord, at her husband, as she knelt in front of the greywood, Yachi could not tear her mind away from the ceremony to come. Hands that would not be her husband’s tearing off her dress, and loud voices to claim lewd jokes. She knew what was waiting for her from the moment she accepted his hand, from the moment he put his colors on her, replacing the delicately weaved Sun and her house’s colors by his own.  
But she was pleasantly surprised, and warmly flattered when the broad of a blade was put against a man’s throat, the same man that put his hand on her dress first; her husband’s face as cold as winter, as cold as she remembered him to be as he talked, his stern voice as loud as a shout in the silence of the room.

“No one but me is to touch her.” He had said, gazing one last time at the man before presenting his hand to her, watching her like a hawk as Yachi took it, glad to step away from the room, but anxiety gnawing at her guts when she thought about what was to come.

She had been ready to welcome rough and unforgiving hands on her body, the silence of her husband as only reward for their first night as husband and wife.  
But she had found something entirely different. Here, in the fur covered room that was their chambers, as his hands slowly and softly disrobed her, putting away her wedding dress to reveal her naked body to him, his piercing gaze never leaving her, never letting her go away from his attention.  
“You can step down, if you so desire.” He had almost whispered, voice clear and unhesitant as he touched her face with roughened fingers, cupping her cheek for a fleeting moment.

“I will never do so.” She had answered, voice as clear as his, her back straightening, proud like the Sun she had flowered under, and was sheltered in. Sent there by his own means. 

He had kissed her then. Chapped but warm lips and never relenting as his hands traveled from her cheeks to her neck, grazing skin softly as her breath hitched against his lips and the kiss deepened as her hands sought out his shirt. He was slow, slower than she thought he would be; but never stopping in his attention. Encouraging her shaky but unwavering touches as Yachi took of his shirt and unlaced his breeches, as Ushijima laid her down on the furs of the bed, watching her body, her face with keen eyes as she looked up at him.  
And Yachi soon found out that he did not care only for his pleasure, like many lords she was told about. He cared for her pleasure, even before his own as his fingers traveled on her skin, cupping and touching her small breasts, making her gasp into his touch, as his hands went forward, caressing skin lower and lower before reaching between her thighs, kissing away her first surprised moans, caressing her hips as she bucked curiously into his touch. He was sure of his right, she noticed, and seldom paused whenever Yachi would moan, instead repeating the gesture all over again, fingers pressing against her sex and making her blood boil and her thoughts vanish. There was no pain, only coiling pleasure, like a beast unleashed, even when she gasped and clutched at him when he entered her, so slow, but so unusual to her, too full and big for her to accept in one go.

“Stop.” She had pleaded “Stop now so I can get used to you, my husband.” She had added, as she pushed at his head until he was kissing her, until his hips were flushed against hers and she could feel his girth in her, pressing, making her feel full and moan at the feeling against his pressed lips. She had gazed upon him then, fevered look she knew was mirrored on her face, and his usual frown taken away by pleasure, by the quiver in his muscles that answered the one in her thighs, as he stopped his hips from moving only to abide her wishes.  
She had whispered for him to move, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling him going even deeper before moving, flesh dragging her very insides, as they both moaned, breath mingling at this first feeling of their union.

She didn’t expected him to go slow, not on their bedding night, but his thrusts were not forceful but quick and purposeful, pressing against her hard and surely, his hips pressing down everywhere on her, his weight dragging against her sex and making her moan loudly, echoing his subdued groans. She could feel everything, even the tightness of his shoulders whenever she would meet his thrusts with her hips, seeking her own pleasure as much as Ushijima’s. She would marvel at how his hips stuttered for a moment whenever she would clench around him because of her own rising pleasure, him moaning the feeling loudly, grabbing at her thighs whenever she would do this.  
But the pleasure was too new for her, too powerful for her to make this last, to make herself come as her Lord Husband, and so she came, thighs trembling and body taut, clenching around him as she moaned, breathless and overcome with sensation, feeling him stop his movements, feeling him stay against her deep, weighing against her sex as it throbbed, spent and too sensitive.  
As she breathed out her pleasure, body boneless and resting against the furs, she could still feel him, hard and big in her, his hips still barely moving as she opened her eyes. She could see him above her, watching her with awe and wonder and unveiled pleasure, panting harshly as his arm shook beside her, Yachi found him all the more beautiful. As she bucked her hips again, telling him not to stop because of her, to seek his own pleasure, she saw him groaned as his gaze never left hers, as his hips began to move, but slower, deeper, careful of her breathless gasps as she felt too much of him. And too see him like this, to see the effects of pleasure on his usual cold face, made her feel powerful. To render the cold Lord of the North shaking with pleasure, brow furrowed and hair damp with sweat only because of her, of the pleasure he felt in her shaking thighs, Yachi felt her own pleasure rise again, slowly and burning and she groaned once more, closing her eyes, not knowing how to handle the new onslaught of pleasure, of burning sensation, of the need to touch herself as much as feel him there, against and in her body.  
She could then feel his movements becoming erratic, as he kissed her slow and languorously, drinking her moans and hiding his between her lips and against her tongue, the rumble in his chest against her own. She could feel his thrusts becoming shallower, seeking his own release as his fingers traveled down her sweaty chest, thumbing her nipples quickly before reaching between her thighs, watching her cry out as his fingers felt her wetness, felt herself being opened by his groin and rubbing his palm against her, getting her off at the same time as his hips came to a halt, coming, pulsing inside of her as Yachi cried out her second orgasm, as she pressed him flush against her and Ushijima kissed her skin, almost too harshly as he too moaned, feeling her clench even more around him, making him unable to remove himself, taking him all and whole. 

As she tried to catch her breath again, chest heaving and body tired, seated in her pleasure; she couldn’t help but reach out to him, to caress his damp brow, and kiss away his panting, gazing in wonder at his softened features, at the way he kissed her brow back, tenderly, as he kissed her again, this time lazily and long, not rushing as he stayed inside of her, as she felt him soften, but still full against her as his hands rested on her skin.  
They spent moments like this, kissing and slowly discovering skin without feverish thoughts to rush caresses, before Ushijima broke their kiss and turned them over until Yachi rested atop of him and by doing so, she could feel him slip out of her, the feeling of it making her moan slightly, an involuntary buck of her hips making both of them breath out slowly. She could feel herself clench around nothing, missing the fullness inside of her, pleasure trying to rise again without being able to do so.  
Yachi thought she dozed off, here, nestled against her husband’s chest, because she woke up to the same languid caresses on her skin, fingers threading her short hair without urge or her back’s skin, trailing against spine and muscles. She could feel him hardening against her thighs, and she was surprised to see that he wasn’t taking his pleasure, instead he continued to caress her skin, slowly and softly, taking his time to feel her against him, smiling slowly and pliant under his touch. She watched him hum slowly under his breath, watching her as she rose again, turning against his hands whenever she felt them on her skin or on her hair.

It was only when she felt her own pleasure coil again in her stomach, slow and far too lazy to be urged that she lifted herself until she was straddling him, never breaking their gaze as she reached out beneath her thighs, grazing her own sex and moaning because of it before reaching out to him, guiding him easily inside of her, sliding all the way until she was seated on his thighs, her own weight making her unable not to feel his girth inside of her, unable to make her forget the fullness she felt by having him another time.  
But it was worth it. Worth seeing him moan loudly and surprised as she rocked her hips slowly and lazily, without any request from him. Worth to see him reach out to her, grabbing her hips securely but never letting the control out of her grasp, his eyes so wide as she touched his skin, trailing her hands against his chest, feeling the muscles and the force under the skin, kissing him as she continued to move, lifting her body up and down for her to feel him in every way. To feel the slow drag of his groin inside her, to feel his thighs quiver with pleasure, to feel him thumbing the skin of her hips without reaching lower. To feel him finally under her, under her own pleasurable mercy as he let her do as she wished, her inexperience slowly erased as she gained confidence in her acts. And she would never deny feeling her pleasure grew even more from seeing him like this, burning and warm under her hands.  
And it wasn’t until she leaned away from him with a last kiss, seating her weight more on his thighs, making them both moan that she saw the struggle in his eyes. Not to reach out to her, not to flip them off again until he could touch and have her as he wished to. As his hands tightened on her hips or traveled to her bottom, grabbing and kneading the flesh to sit her flush on his hips, to make them both cry out.  
It was then than Yachi murmured to him to reach out to her, to make her, them come again, to spend themselves in each other once again that Ushijima lifted himself until he was seated on the bed, hugging Yachi close enough to him until she could feel his torso against her chest, until she could feel his strong hands lifting her up and down, never quickening her set pace but helping her, touching her even more intimately as she grabbed his hair and crashed their mouth together in a bruising kiss.

This time was slow, unrushed, as they were too spent to finish this quickly, but she could feel him all the more. Every short breath on her skin, every halt of his hips as pleasure was too much, as Yachi herself began to feel too much of it, clenching and bucking her hips even quicker, going against her own pace and idea as Ushijima controlled their movements. As weight itself made it so she rubbed even more against his skin, feeling her own wetness again, feeling her own pleasure being spilled as her husband kissed her skin, mouthing it as she pushed him even closer, moaning for release again and again.

She had thought she would find many things on her bedding night. Heard many stories, heard many lewd jokes. But these hands on her skin and those lips against her, she would never trade them with anyone.  
And as her husband came with her name on his lips, whispering it with praises and prayers, she closed her eyes and wished them to come true as she too came, she too shook with all her being as pleasure exploded.


End file.
